Another Round
by Gypsy Wolf
Summary: Dom and the boys have gone for a drink the week of midwinter, mischief follows. Taking the Tamora Pierce Characters and placing them in a scene from 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton'. One shot cute KD.


Hey guys, here is another midwinter fanfic seeing as how it is once again Chirstmas. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce I just played around with them for a little while. I managed to borrow a couple of lines and ideas off 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton' I just thought it would work so well in this context. Have fun reading.

**Another Round**

By Gypsy Wolf

'Okay Dom you need a twenty one to win.' Wolset muttered.

'Come on Dom Angel's waiting.' Another of the men added fluttering their eyes at her name.

The group of men around them laughed. It was midwinter and the rowdy squad from the Kings Own had gone out to celebrate while their beloved knight commander was stuck at the party being held at the palace. They were currently sitting around a small gaming table in the corner of a local pub 'Hogs Breath'. The men had found the pub the last time they had been back at the palace. Better yet they had found entertainment in the form of a lovely buxom bar maid who had fallen had over heels in love with their Sergeant If there was one thing they enjoyed it was teasing there Sergeant.

Now we all know that Dom is a flirt, one of the nicer kinds of flirts, but a flirt none the less. He has always know however when to discourage someone with too deep an attraction especially when he has no intention of following through. Angel was one such attention he was trying to discourage.

'Lose, Lose, Lose, Lose, Lose.' The chant had started up from the men.

'Turn your cards Dom and face the music.' Wolset said smirking.

Before Dom lay three cards faced down, leaning forward he flipped the first card.

'Two.' Dom said his heart sinking as he looked at the card.

'Nineteen to go Dommy.' Whispered one of the lads around the table.

Dom's hand was slightly sweating as he reached out to flip the second card.

'Jack that's a ten.' His voice was slightly better.

'Last card Dom. You need a nine or higher.' Wolset said

There was a slight shake to Doms hand as he reached forward to turn the final card.

'Eight, What? Oh come on.' The table had erupted in hoots as Dom was dragged up to the bar by two of his fellow squad members.

'Go on Dom she's waiting for you.'

'And were waiting for our round, Dom.' the group snickered as their friend hit his head on the bar top.

'Angel.' Dom called raising his head off the bar to look at the blond who had just dropped a glass when she had heard his call.

'Yes Dom, What is the object of your desire?' Angel asked leaning forward to give him the perfect view down her already too tight top.

'Um, we need another round.' Dom said slightly freaked out.

'One day Dom, one day, I know that the answer to that question will be 'You Angel, You are the object of my desire'.' She said in a slightly husky voice.

'Okay but for know we'll just go with those beers.' Dom said now slightly nervous and still freaked out. Dom could hear the table in the corner booming with laughter having heard the entire conversation. Leaving the money on the counter Dom scoped up four of the mugs carrying them back to the table followed by his two companions.

'Oh come on Dom don't you like her even the tiniest bit.'

'She is a lovely girl but is sadly not my type.' Dom said setting down the mugs in his hands.

'Who's not your type Dom?' asked a familiar female voice from behind him. Spinning around Dom came face to face with Kel and Lerant.

'What are you doing here? Dom asked happily surprised.

'Well I got out of the party early so I went to wish you all a happy midwinter when you all weren't there Lerant told me you'd probable all be down here so here we are.' Kel explained smiling warmly at the group of men in front of her.

'Join us and Dom can get you two a beer.' Wolset said sending the group into a fit of laughter. Kel looked at the group with a raised eyebrow.

'I'll go with you Dom I don't drink anything stronger then juice.' Kel said following him to the bar. 'So what was that all about?' she asked.

'Just watch and Kel do us a favour smile. Angel' Dom said

Once again a glass shattered as he buxom blond came over and leaned forward. Dom slid Kel's arm through his deliberately entwining their fingers on the bar He felt stiffen beside him but e could still see the smile on her lips.

'Yes Dom, What is the object of your desire?' Angel asked in a slightly husky voice. Kel's lips twitched as her eyes looked ready to strangle the poor girl.

'Kel would like an apple juice while we need another beer please.' Dom said looking at Kel while talking to the Bar maid.

'One day Dom, One day...' Angel started but was cut off as Kel leaned over to kiss Dom's check unseen by the back table. 'I'll be right back with that.' She said a little downcast.

'Midwinter's luck Dom.' Kel said.

'Thank you, you know I should ask for your help more often.' Dom said turning to Angel who had just returned with their drinks.

'Happy Midwinter Angel.' Dom said leaving her a gold Nobel. Walking back to the rowdy tale, the two took their seats laughing and joking with the group for the rest of the night only to be kicked out in the early hours of the morning.

'Well that was different; I don't think I've ever stayed out this late.' Kel said walking beside Dom as the group headed back to the palace half of them starting to feel the effects of too much alcohol. 'It was fun.'

'Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Normally they are not this well behaved we'll have to bring you out with us more often.' Dom said chuckling.

'There goes morning glaive practice that's for sure.' Kel muttered.

'Well you could just stay up for the rest of the night and then go to bed after practice.' Dom said grinning at her. They had just passed beneath the palace gates.

'Nah I think I shall sleep in.'

'I didn't think sleeping in was concept to you Kel.' Dom said laughing.

'There's a first for everything.' Kel said stopping at the intersection one path leading off to the Own's quarters the other off o Kel's room.

'Midwinter's luck Kel.' Dom said kissing her gentle.

'Thank you, Night Dom.' Kel said turning down the path towards her room hoping Dom had not noticed the warming of her checks.

'Night Kel.' Dom said turning to walk towards his own room a slight spring in his step.

Outside the first snow had started to gentle fall settling on the ground like a soft blanket midwinter had truly begun.

Merry Chirstmas Cheers Gypsy Wolf


End file.
